fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Unspeakable World/Script
Chapter 7: Unspeakable World Opening (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia:' Um, I hate to bring this up, but what are we going to do now? With Nohr and Hoshido against us, we don't have many friends... (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:' Have you two considered what our next move will be? Nohr and Hoshido against us; we don't have many friends right now. *'Corrin:' Hmm...it seems like we should lay low for a little bit. *'Azura:' Then... I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there. *'Corrin:' Really? *'Azura:' Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world... (The party travels to the Bottomless Canyon) *'Corrin:' This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter. You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you? *'Azura:' That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon. (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia:' What?! H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we'll all die. I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place! (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:' Wait just a minute! If we jump from here, we'll all die. No one will ever find us, that's for sure—but we'll be ghosts! *'Azura:' Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me. *'Corrin:' Azura... You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right? *'Azura:' Yes, if that's what you wish. *'Corrin:' ... Then we have no choice. (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia': Ahhhh... Are you really serious about this, milord?! (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:' Are you certain about this, milady?! *'Corrin:' Yes. Everything will be fine. I trust Azura. (Azura walks towards the edge) *'Azura:' Thank you, Corrin. I'll go first and wait for you to follow. (Corrin follows) *'Corrin:' All right. I'll be right behind you. (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia:' *sigh* If he's going in, then I guess I must follow... This is incredibly scary, but here goes! (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:'...If my mistress is going, then I'll need to find the courage. I would give up my life if my lady commanded, after all. It should be an easy thing to follow her anywhere, even... (Felicia/Jakob runs toward them) Cutscene: To the Depths (Azura throws herself from the rope bridge. Corrin then imitates her. While falling, Azura looks back and nods, before both are swallowed by darkness. Corrin wakes up in a field and rises up slowly. The field continues to a sideways land formation, only to reveal numerous floating islands, some inverted and others sideways, and broken skies. The islands have remains of buildings and grassy fields) (Movie ends) *'Corrin:' ...Ugh. Is this...the bottom of the canyon? That was a heck of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken... *'Azura:' Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I? (If Corrin is male) *'Azura:' Felicia, are you all right as well? *'Felicia:' I-I'm fine... Just... My stomach is a little upset. I'll be OK... (If Corrin is female) *'Azura:' Jakob, how do you feel? *'Jakob:' I'm fine, of course. I'm relieved to see Lady Corrin is unhurt as well. *'Corrin:': So... Where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days... *'Azura:' ...This is the kingdom of Valla. It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr. *'Corrin:' Responsible? How? *'Azura:' ... Follow me, both of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted. (Scene transitions as the three of them appear in a cave) *'Azura:' ...We should be safe here. As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards. *'Corrin:' He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all? *'Azura:' ...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations. *'Corrin:' That's horrible! But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with— *'Azura:' I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla. *'Corrin:' What? Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr? Then, that makes you... *'Azura:' Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father. *'Corrin:' No! And you were forced to flee? *'Azura:' Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now. *'Corrin:' Azura... *'Azura:' Listen, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it. *'Corrin:' ...All right. I understand. (Azura moves) *'Azura:' What was that?! ...There are enemies approaching—a rather large number of enemies. Corrin, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue. *'Corrin:' OK! Battle Begins *'Azura:' Tread carefully... Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us. (Upon reaching a certain part of the map, Gunter appears) *'Corrin:' What the—? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be... *'Gunter:' Lord/Lady Corrin!! *'Corrin:' Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?! *'Gunter:' I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever. *'Corrin:' It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you. *'Gunter:' I would love to celebrate, milord/milady, but it appears we don't have time right now... These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off! After Battle *'Corrin:' Gunter, it's so good to see you safe and sound! *'Gunter:' I'm glad to see you too, Lord/Lady Corrin. After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. It seems you've grown stronger while we've been apart, as well... (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia:' Gunter! You're safe! *'Gunter:' Felicia! You've done a good job protecting our master. But, tell me—why are you all here? (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:' So you aren't dead, old man. Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise? *'Gunter:' Hmph... You haven't changed. It wouldn't hurt for you to be kinder. But, why are you all here? *'Azura:' I brought them. *'Gunter:' And who are you? *'Azura:' My name is Azura. If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand? *'Gunter:' Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers... *'Azura:' There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate. *'Gunter:' You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly? *'Azura:' This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace. (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia:' Oh, but, Gunter, you must be careful! If you talk about any of this when you aren't within Valla...a curse will dissolve you and you'll disappear into thin air! (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob:' Listen up, gramps. I'm only going to warn you once. If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you! *'Gunter:' What?! Is that possible? *'Corrin:' It seems so. Also, I've...made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me? *'Gunter:' Of course, Lord/Lady Corrin. I shall always remain at your side. *'Corrin:' Thank you, Gunter. *'Gunter:' I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit... Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch. *'Corrin:' Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you. *'Gunter:' I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me. *'Corrin:' Despises you? Why? *'Gunter:' After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage. *'Corrin:' I didn't know... (A Vallite woman, accompanied by two soldiers, appears in front of the party) *'???:' Leave now... You should not be here. *'Corrin:' What the— Who are you?! *'???:' I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them. *'Azura:' This is bad... I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world! (Corrin and Azura run. Scene transitions to the Bottomless Canyon) *'Corrin:' Phew... It looks like we've made it back. Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage... *'Azura:' ... When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn. *'Corrin:' Huh? Is that a poem, Azura? *'Azura:' My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes. *'Gunter:' When the dawn turns... Hmm... Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now. *'Azura:' Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time. *'Corrin:' I see. Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose. *'Azura:' But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth! *'Corrin:' We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have. Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us. *'Azura:' Corrin... I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off! Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script